


"What kind of idiot writes math problems on his arm!?"

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate au [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles doesn't quite understand division.--Stiles is struggling with his math homework and Derek saves the day.





	"What kind of idiot writes math problems on his arm!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear some things up: 
> 
> In this series soulmates are allowed to see everything the other writes onto their own skin. It's like they share the same skin, or canvas. Any bruise, tattoo, and writing that is on one shows up on the other as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

Derek Hale groaned for the 5th time in the last hour, causing his Uncle Peter to let out a soft chuckle. He watched his nephew as he glared at the writing that continued to spread up his arms. 

Derek rolled his eyes and whined. "What kind of idiot writes math problems on his arm!?" 

Derek's mother Talia walked into the room, a fond smile resting on her face. 

"Oh Der, give the child a break. Maybe he ran out of paper." She giggled as she made eye contact with her brother. He gave her a warm smile, laughing softly to himself. He could tell Derek was getting annoyed, so he knew it was best to keep his amusement at bay. 

Derek stared down at his arm which was covered in marked out answers, all of which were wrong. 

"He doesn't even know how to divide, mom!" 

Derek was stressed, almost as if this was his own math homework. 

"Maybe you should help him out." Talia declared before walking back into the kitchen to continue baking her famous apple pie that their family loved. 

Derek reached across the table, grabbing a washable black marker. He prayed the boy would notice the difference between the black and dark blue ink. 

Derek tried to write small, but large enough for the boy to see. 

'do you want me to help you?" He scribbled quickly. He waited a few moments before the boys response began to appear right below his question. 

'oh my god I'm so sorry I forgot you could see all of this I'm so sorry please don't hate me" 

Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was the first time Derek has "spoken" to the boy and he already hated him.

The only reason Derek even knew he was a boy was because a few weeks back someone had written 'Stiles loves Lydia' on his stomach. 

Derek had no idea who Stiles and Lydia were. 

Derek decided to get it over with so he could go to his room and call his girlfriend Kate. 

'185÷25 is 7.4' he wrote back. 

A few moments later Derek was surprised to see a whole paragraph written just below his wrist. 

'Thank you sooo much whoever you are my dad told me if I got another bad grade on my math homework he was going to take my Xbox away and he can't do that because my friend Scott he's actually my best friend we play Batman every weekend and if he takes that away then we have nothing to do except play with my neighbor Jackson who is really mean and calls me awkward and dumb and he takes Scott's inhaler away oh! Scott has asthma by the way so thank you so much' 

Derek's mouth fell open and he groaned, falling backwards onto the couch. 

"My soulmate is a complete idiot," he whispered, causing his Uncle to laugh again.


End file.
